For containing beverages such as coffee or juice, paper cups are mainly used in vending machines or coffee shops. FIG. 1 shows an example of a conventional paper cup 1. The conventional paper cup 1 includes a cup main body 2 formed as a cylinder for containing the beverage, and a curled rim 3 formed on an upper end portion of the cup main body 2 for protecting lips of a user and improving configuration maintenance of the cup main body 2.
However, the conventional paper cup 1 is generally formed of thin paper, and thus, when hot coffee or cold juice is in the conventional paper cup 1, the user may experience difficulty in holding the conventional paper cup 1 due to heat or cold transferred to the hand of the user.
Therefore, coffee shops selling hot coffees in the paper cups 1 mainly use a holder 4 that is formed as a loop band fabricated using corrugated fiber board, so that the conventional paper cup 1 containing hot coffee is inserted into the holder 4.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, the holder 4 is inserted from a lower portion of the conventional paper cup 1, and thus, when the user puts the conventional paper cup 1 on a table or in a cup holder of a vehicle, the holder 4 is likely to separate from the conventional paper cup 1 and fall down on the table or the cup holder, for example. Therefore, when the user wants to hold the paper cup 1 again, the user must inconveniently insert the holder 4 on the table or the cup holder on the paper cup 1 again to hold the conventional paper cup 1.